


Pop Pop Jones

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Future Fic, Grandpa FP, Married!Bughead, One Shot, Parent!Bughead, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Betty and Jughead have made a life for themselves outside of Riverdale. Enjoy this ficlet of FP's reaction to becoming a grandfather.Thanks for the inspiration, gay-for-rey1999!





	Pop Pop Jones

It had been ten years since Betty and Jughead left Riverdale; six years since they graduated college; four years since finishing graduate school; two years since they’d been married, but only a few weeks since their latest milestone.

-

Betty was baking in the kitchen, waiting for Jughead to get back from the office for the day. He walked through the door as she was packaging cookies on the kitchen counter.

“I thought we talked about stress baking, Betty,” Jughead chuckled. 

“Not stressed,” she smiled brightly. “Just happy.” She greeted Jughead with a kiss on the cheek. “Welcome home, honey.”

“How was work today?”

“I didn’t go.” Betty said with a smile on her face. Jughead looked at her, confusion written all over his face. He raised a curious eyebrow. “I had a doctor’s appointment today.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? Is everything okay?” Jughead grew worried, it was unlike Betty to not tell him when she wasn’t okay.

“Mhm. I’m fine. Better than fine,” she insisted. “Well, we’re fine.” Jughead remained confused for a few moments before her words sank in. Betty reached into her pocket and handed him a photograph. It was black and white and if someone didn’t know what it was, they’d probably flip and look at all angles. In that moment, Jughead knew exactly what it was. 

“You’re--you--we--" Jughead’s eyes pricked with tears as Betty nodded, crying tears of her own. 

After the initial shock of Betty’s announcement, Jughead was over the moon. He loved Betty more than anything in his life, but now, she’d given him the family he always wanted. 

Betty and Jughead made their way to Riverdale to announce the news to their family and friends. Alice and Hal were excited, but it wasn't the thrill of their first grandchild. They hugged the couple and made their way to Sunnyside to see FP.

It was early in the afternoon when they arrived at the trailer and Jughead knocked on the door with more enthusiasm than he knew what to do with. FP opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Jug! What’re you doing here?” He asked clapping his son on the back. He spied Betty on the stairs waiting patiently her face split with a smile.

“Hey, Dad,” she said simply. FP’s smile widened. He ushered them inside and they settled into the worn couch. They smiled at the memories the trailer contained from their teen years. The long talks, stolen moments, talks of I love you, the beginnings of their intimacy. It only seemed fitting to add to the memories.

“You guys want some coffee?” FP asked reaching into the cabinet to pull down a few mugs. Jughead accepted, Betty did not. He brought her a glass of water instead, always an accommodating host. “What brings you guys by? Not that I'm not happy to see you kids, just a shock. It’s not a holiday I'm forgetting, right?” he chuckled.

“No, Dad. No holiday,” Jughead reassured. “We have something to tell you and we wanted to do it in person.” FP was a mixture of emotions, unsure of which he should be. Betty and Jughead looked at each other then back to him.

“FP,” Betty started, “or should I say Grandpa?” She wrinkled her nose waiting for his response. FP didn't move. His eyes filled with tears and he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away.

“Jug?” He asked, not trusting his own voice. Jughead nodded, tears filling how own eyes watching his father.

“Surprise!” Jughead said reaching to hug his father. FP cried into Jughead’s shoulder. He gripped Betty into a hug and looked at her wistfully. 

\--

A few months later, FP’s phone rang. He answered quickly after seeing Betty was calling. “Betty! Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is great! We just wanted to let you know that it's a boy,” she laughed behind tears of happiness.

“A boy?” FP was in tears again. “That's great! I can't wait to meet him.” He admitted blinking back tears.

“Neither can we,” Betty smiled.

\--

FP stood among racks of impossibly tiny clothing looking for the perfect thing to send for his grandson. He pushed hangers of onesies pajamas across the tension rod. His eyes widened when he saw it. A red flannel shirt paired with a pair of black corduroys. He lifted it off the hanger and he fell instantly in love with the image in his head. His  _ grandson.  _ His cheeks were wet yet again as he made his way to the checkout lane. The cashier took his money and gave him a strange look. It must have been a strange sight to see FP Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, with tears in his eyes and seeming not to care. 

\---

Jughead called FP telling him Betty was going into labor, asking him to make the trip into New York City to meet them.  _ I need you here, Dad _ . He hopped on his motorcycle and made the journey into the city.

Jughead met him in the waiting room. He was called away by a doctor into the delivery room. A few hours later, a nurse came out to bring FP to Betty’s recovery room. He knocked on the door before entering, not wanting to interrupt their first moments as a family.

The picture he walked in on was immediately overwhelming. Betty was asleep in an upright position. Jughead laying next to her cradling their newborn son. It left him breathless. Betty's eyes fluttered open to see FP at the foot of the bed.

“Hey, Mama. How you feeling?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“We’re glad you're here,” she said, her voice groggy from sleep. 

FP looked at the small boy wrapped in a blue blanket in Jughead's arms. His hair was nearly black, messy just like Jughead’s had been. He walked closer to Jughead and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. He looked down to see the newborn's eyes open. They were the clearest blue any of them had ever seen; the spitting image of a newborn Jughead.

“I'm so proud of you, kid. Both of you,” he whispered. “He’s beautiful." 

“Do you wanna meet your grandpa, little man?” Betty asked as Jughead turned to FP. He handed over the swaddled child into FP’s arms. “Dad, this is Peter Forsythe Jones. Little man, this is your Pop Pop.” FP looked at both Betty and Jughead awestruck.

Jughead had always hated his name. More importantly now, as a father, he wanted his son to know where he came from, who is family was. He couldn't think of a better way. FP’s eyes were glassy again as he stared into his grandson’s eyes. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and wept at the beauty of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love me some Grandpa FP.  
> @squids2therescue on Tumblr.


End file.
